Storytelling
by Tatiana Myrtia Rose
Summary: She'll tell you a story.


**There went the fantastic bearings that Mimi would forget the git Jack and go on with Kingsley. So there is nothing left for us except fanfiction, unless, of course, Melissa de la Cruz does a miracle.**

**Kingsley x Mimi shipping, forever!**

**So, well, START.**

**Storytelling**

She'll tell you a story. It begins with once upon a time.

Once upon a time, there had been a spoiled brat. She was beautiful, beautiful, and she had a brother. Her brother was handsome, handsome; and they loved each other so, so much that it was not possible that they were even siblings.

In all actuality, she didn't consider him a brother. To her she was a lover, albeit an identical lover—they both had blond hair and green eyes. She loved him to the high heavens, and being the protocol that there was in _their kind_, she believed he loved her too.

Which was a lie. Or rather, ploys, a play, to make her believe, keep her from being the bitch that she'd prefer she was. Oh yes, she admits it, she _is_ a bitch. But who wouldn't, when someone you loved made you believe that they loved you back, but instead betrayed you for someone that's even _totally not_ in your level.

It should happen in fairytales. Betrayal? It should appear right after the princess meets the prince. Right before happily ever after. That's right.

Jack chose Schuyler Van Alen. Honestly. What was it with Schuyler that was so attractive? What was it with Schuyler that the other girls who tried Abbadon's fidelity to Azrael didn't have? 

Despite the strength of the attraction, she fought for her man. Not Jennifer-Aniston-like fighting. Plain fighting, bluffing Schuyler, using all her aces to score a point. But everytime she tries something, she becomes more the bitch that Jack loathes. So the more she fought—the more Jack is repulsed.

It took too much, too much, that somehow, somehow, the trip to search for Jordan Llewellyn was a relief, a refuge to get away.

By those days, she had already known who Kingsley Martin was, a handsome, two-faced Silver Blood, but no matter, he was adorable, comforting. That was what she really cared about.

She invited him to her bonding. Bonding was the last resort to return Jack to her.

But that was way, Way before she thought of Kingsley in a new light.

He was dashing, charming, wicked and the type to defy gravity. The type who would break the rules and not care about the consequences. She can say safely that Kingsley and she shared more than one similar trait. And that just made her more comfortable with him, to the extent that she could forget about her Bonding, about her bonding dress, about Schuyler, about Jack altogether.

It stretched to the extent that Kingsley's face was more welcome, more appreciated. It stretched to the extent that she wanted to prolong the search for Pistis Sophia to forever, if only she could stay with this faux-prince. Faux-prince, for her prince was Jack. And Kingsley was just a decoy.

A decoy that made her feel better.

When they found out that Jordan had been killed, they stayed at the same room in a hotel they found along the way.

Her longing stretched to the extent that Kingsley's kisses were more welcome than any of Jack's, that Kingsley's touches set her body that thirsted for Jack on fire. It reached to the extent that when they joined, tears almost escaped her eyes. And his comfort wasn't bad either. It was even very much comforting. It reached to the extent that she almost swore she told Kingsley she loved him.

For it seemed she truly loved him. She loved him, because of his presence that never left her, unlike Jack.

She'll tell you a story of heartbreak.

She broke her heart with Jack, broke everything, even her back, into fighting for Jack. But God still cared for a fallen angel like her, and gave her Kingsley. Kingsley, with his wickedness and genteel adoration.

But God still had plans.

The Bonding pushed through, and as she walked down the aisle, she caught glimpse of the dark-haired male, with the sparkling grey-blue eyes. She knew he was staring at her. And she wanted to be the runaway bride, to run to Kingsley, tell him she loved him, than to spend the rest of her life caged under a bond where Jack would constantly hate her and pine for Schuyler Van Alen. She loved the melancholy in his eyes. The melancholy that told of heartbreak and solemnity. That she wasn't the only sad, pining one in the room. That somehow, not everybody hated what she did—trap true love for Schuyler, that Van Alen wimp.

But she couldn't, for, like Abbadon and Azrael, there were other twinned souls, and one of them were Araquiel and Azazel. Kingsley and Bliss.

So she'll just go on.

_I love you._

She flicked her green eyes to the grey-blue ones.

Charles gave her hand to Jack. "Go with your bonding, and be the strongest, my children."

Jack gave her a polite, dry bow, his eyes traveling to the end of the church where she knew Schuyler was standing, and a pain ached in her heart.

Before she stepped up front to the altar, she looked back to the dark-haired boy she just realized she loved…after it was all too late.

She met grey eyes for the last time before she was bonded.

_I love you too, Kingsley. I love you, too._

**I hope you liked it. Read and review, everyone!**


End file.
